It's Just Skin
by Strings of a Puppet
Summary: Just how hard is it to stay a virgin? l AU. l *Discontinued*


**GENERAL DISCLAIMER APPLIES**

-

-

-

_The heat of another's body captures one's profound desire,_

_turning it into something extraordinary..._

_deliciously unforgettable._

_Emits a curiosity that drives one on the path of discovering:_

_exhilarating emotions, insane pleasure._

_Too real and raw to grasp completely_

_because it slips so easily from our fingers_

_leaving us with a moment of satisfaction_

_but also with a perilous urge to hold onto_

_the pure bliss that allowed us to touch the sky._

_Doesn't matter how immoral, how impossible._

_It's ours for the taking because..._

_**It's Just Skin**_

-

-

-

Two teenage girls were sitting comfortably on the couch, attentively watching a sappy movie that they rented for the sake of having something to do on a Friday night.

"Damn, he's so hot," said the blonde as the male protagonist smiled at the shy, pretty maiden.

Green irises were drawn to the television screen when the two characters neared each other in a slow manner, eyes locked, before their lips crashed together. The soft, mesmeric music enhanced the overall feel of romance in the film. The two separated, each with a distinct look in their eyes that radiated pure love—

"That's it?" exclaimed Ino in disbelief, "All they did was press their lips together! Where's the tongue?"

The pink-haired girl turned towards her best friend. "Ino, this film is a classic!"

"I know that. But it would have been better if there were some steamy action! They haven't seen each other in years and with all that tension between them, how could I not expect more than just a simple kiss?" complained Ino throwing a pillow at the screen.

Sakura briefly rolled her eyes before focusing back to the movie. The couple was holding each other and promising their love to last an eternity.

"_Even in death, I'll find you."_

Ino snorted. Sakura ignored her as she watched the final scene of a wedding being held. After a few minutes, the credits began rolling. Ino stood and stretched, "So much for that. Anyway, I think there are fresh sheets in the guest bedroom. I'm going to make a quick call, kay?"

"Yeah," replied Sakura, picking up the remote.

These sleepovers were frequent, though not in the recent months until Ino complained about not spending enough time with her best friend. Sakura was surprised by this complaint since she knew that Ino absolutely loved to go out on Friday and Saturday nights to party. Although, Sakura honestly didn't want to sleep over half the time because of the boys that were sometimes invited over to 'socialize', as Ino had put it.

Right, as if playing violent video games and guys hitting on her pathetically all night was her idea of a good sleepover.

After turning off the television, Sakura headed towards the guest room to change into her pajamas, bringing her bag with her. Folding her clothes, she went through her bag when she realized she forgot to bring socks because she had been wearing flat open shoes earlier. It was a chilly night and she wouldn't be able to fall asleep if her feet were cold.

Going to the kitchen, she found Ino talking on the phone, examining her nails as she leaned on the counter. When Sakura entered, Ino turned her head questionably.

"I need some socks. I forgot mine!" whispered Sakura loud enough for Ino to hear.

Ino moved her face away from the phone. "My room. Top drawer."

"Thanks," mouthed Sakura.

Ino's room was expectedly messy when she entered. It was always like that since they were younger and it was one of the main reasons why Sakura nicknamed her 'Pig', much to Ino's dismay. Ino had this apartment for the past year, having moved out when she was seventeen. It was a young age to do so, but Ino had her valid motives.

Spotting the drawer, she slid it open to reveal its contents. Her eyes took in a variety of colors. There were skimpy garments that barely covered what it was made, but not meant, for covering. It was a large collection: pink fluffy things with hearts embossed, white delicate lace, some were black and leathery—what was _that? _She quickly grabbed a pair of socks and wondered why Ino had bought those _things. _Feeling like she was invading Ino's privacy, albeit being her best friend, she quickly shut the drawer.

It was difficult trying to sleep due to Ino's strident, gossipy voice and her occasional laughter. Sakura sighed and shifted knowing she wouldn't be able to get any sleep until Ino hung up the phone, which could be hours from now. Gazing at the light hitting the curtains from the outside, she succumbed to her thoughts yet subconsciously still listened to Ino at the same time.

Finally deciding to get up, she pushed the clean covers away and left the room; all in while thinking whether she should get a snack. Ino was still in the same place in the kitchen, alongside the counter smiling as she said, "Uh-huh," every couple of seconds. Changing her mind, she went to Ino's room across the hall and to her balcony. It was probably the one thing that Sakura loved about this place. Of course, she had a balcony too, but she liked the view from this one because the whole village was in sight, regaling her vision with luminosity from buildings that contrasted the shadows of forestry.

It was a cool refreshing night and she took a deep breath, allowing the smells and sounds of nature enter her system. Tranquility all around her; a sudden scream made Sakura jump and whirl to face the room, heart thumping. She saw Ino at the doorway, the light in the hall making it possible to see Ino clutching at her shirt and the look of terror on her face.

"You scared the hell out of me, forehead!" said Ino, a moment after recovering and flipping the lights in the room on.

Sakura's heart began to beat at a normal rate. "Not as much as you scared me, _pig_. Jeez, when was the last time you cleaned this place?"

"Oh, shut it," muttered Ino as she prepared to change into her pajamas as well. Sakura took a seat on the edge of the bed, looking at the clothes sprawled on the floor along with various other things. How much makeup can a girl buy anyway?

"Wanna sleep with me?" said Ino suddenly.

Sakura couldn't help to gawk, viridian eyes widening. Ino studied her expression before breaking into hysterical laughter. "You should see the look on your face!"

Puzzled for a second, Sakura's eyes narrowed in an upset manner, once it became evident Ino was joking around. "I knew your reaction was going to be something like that. But _that_ was too funny!"

"Shut up, pig."

"Seriously though, want to be my cute teddy bear for tonight? We haven't had a sleepover in a long time," said Ino after her laughter stopped.

Sakura let out a huff. "No. You snore."

"I promise I won't!" said Ino, and then added mischievously, "And I promise I'll keep my hands to myself."

"W-What?"

Ino laughed yet again causing Sakura to redden in both embarrassment and annoyance. She grabbed a nearby pillow and hit the blonde that was doubled-over. Ino recoiled, clutching her stomach, and took in some air before pouncing on Sakura. Both girls started a savage pillow fight but it ended to quickly when Ino shrieked.

"Oh great, I broke a nail! It hurts," wailed Ino, holding her injured finger.

Sakura gave a sigh of exasperation. At least it finally did feel like a sleepover; it made her remember the nights when they were twelve: eating junk food, not caring about how noisy they were, and having fun painting each other's nails or whatnot.

"Fine, I'll 'sleep' with you tonight," said Sakura, putting the pillow that she was holding back to where it was.

Ino raised an eyebrow and pointed a finger accusingly. "You don't sound enthusiastic about it!"

Sakura did not halt in her movements and her head rested on the pillow after she slipped under the covers. "It's because you snore."

"Not my fault! I need my beauty sleep! Hey, move over, you're hogging up all the space!" said Ino as she switched off the lights and came back.

One of the things Sakura noticed, was the fresh smell of the sheets that were Ino's particular scent of flowers. Ino worked in a flower shop and her apartment was decorated with flower vases that she arranged on her own, so it wasn't a surprise. She felt Ino's weight on the other side of the mattress and the pull of the covers that slipped off a little from Sakura. Now she remembered another reason for not liking sleepovers, Ino hauled the blankets all to herself.

Minutes ticked in silence, with occasional deep intakes of air and the movement of limbs for a more comfortable position to sleep. Ino abruptly lifted her arms and let them fall at her sides in aggravation. "I can't sleep!"

Before Sakura could say something, Ino spoke again, "Let's talk! What's new with you?"

"Nothing much," replied Sakura, turning her head to the blonde.

"As usual," commented Ino, "Did I tell you my dad is getting married to his stupid girlfriend?"

"Really? When did that happen?"

"Yesterday. I don't care, but they're making me go to the wedding a couple of months from now. Just imagine me having a step-mom, as if a real mother wasn't enough." There was bitterness in Ino's voice, but Sakura didn't say anything about it, knowing the situation well.

Ino's parents were divorced. They were violent, always arguing and the reason why Ino moved out. The initial plan had been to stay with her father, since Ino didn't get along with her mother, but it posed a problem when a new woman came into her dad's life. Ino didn't want to live under the same roof with her and that forced the decision to leave when her father told her it was either that or staying with her mother.

Sakura felt sorry for Ino because she didn't deserve that. Ino was a good friend and it wasn't her fault her parents were like that. In a way, Sakura was relieved that her parents were at least normal, if there was such a thing, because seeing Ino suddenly become independent without much knowledge of the world was truly frightening. Sakura was sure that she wouldn't have a clue on what to do if she was shoved into Ino's shoes.

"I'm bored. We should go shopping tomorrow," said Ino, not dwelling on the topic of her father.

"Sure," agreed Sakura.

Ino hummed and stared at the dark ceiling until Sakura spoke, "What's it like?"

"What is?" asked Ino, running a hand through her shiny hair.

Sakura was hesitant, wondering whether to continue or not. "Talking to a guy for hours on the phone?"

It wasn't a strange question. Ino had been asked about other things from Sakura. Sometimes, Sakura confided completely in her and it wasn't a bother to Ino because she had no one else to ask. Sakura's parents were prudish, Ino recalled from the conversations she had with Sakura, so like hell would they want to discuss boys with her. It was a wonder how two people like that got married and had a kid.

"Of all the things to ask me, you want to know that?" asked Ino with a knowing smile.

"I'm just wondering."

"Well, it's like how you usually talk to someone, but it's better when you're speaking to them directly while you flirt. Hmm, once I think about it, a career in phone sex doesn't sound like a bad idea." Ino tapped her chin with her finger.

Sakura shook her head, rolling her eyes. Ino had a tendency to get off subject and talk about sex, "It wouldn't be that hard to turn someone on. Just talk to them dirty while they're on the other line masturbating—"

Sakura choked on her saliva and began coughing. Ino turned, "Are you okay?"

Ino _really _got off subject at times and Sakura wasn't sure if Ino did that on purpose or not. But the tone in Ino's voice demonstrated sincerity. _Oh my god. Don't tell me she's actually considering it!_

"Yeah," said Sakura taking her time to recover, not sure on how to talk her out of this.

"What were we talking about?" asked Ino, stretching her arm.

"Er—"

"Oh yes, sex advice! Like I was saying, the best position is—"

"We weren't talking about sex! I was asking what it's like to talk to a guy on the phone!" interrupted Sakura loudly. _Then you went off talking about other stuff! _growled Inner Sakura.

"I know. Exactly why I changed that question of yours into something you really wanted to ask me," giggled Ino.

Sakura cleared her throat uncomfortably, "I didn't want to ask about that."

"Sure," said Ino unconvinced, "Look I'm telling you that the best position to have mind blowing sex—"

"Can we talk about something else?" Sakura gritted through her teeth.

"No. You brought it up first and you got me interested. So listen to my advice since I am the most intelligent and beautiful best friend you can ever have!"

Sakura sighed, "Fine. But don't say anything... embarrassing." _What is her definition of embarrassing anyway?_

"All right, what do you want to know?"

Sakura was silent thinking over it. She was an only child so she didn't have sisters to talk about female concerns. The obvious choice would be her mother but what they talked about were the basics, things that Sakura was already aware of. Besides, her parents were too uncomfortable talking to her about certain things, especially when Sakura asked personal questions, so she simply stopped asking.

"Okay, how was... your first time?" said Sakura uneasily. The feeling that she was barging into Ino's privacy returned.

There was a glint in Ino's eye; despite the dimness, there was enough light from the balcony to let Sakura know Ino was having fun with this. The look on her face was enough proof.

"You want to know about that?" teased Ino, "Didn't I tell you before?"

"That was three years ago and—"

"I remember! You didn't give me a chance to say anything since you were acting childish and covering your ears while chanting crazily!"

"We were at my parent's house!" hissed Sakura, remembering the incident clearly. _If they overheard, they wouldn't let me speak to Ino again._

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that," Ino said before busying herself in a memory. Sakura waited expectedly but Ino wasn't talking. Ironic, thought Sakura, when she wanted Ino to talk for once, she doesn't. She nudged Ino with her elbow with slight impatience.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry for spacing out," grinned Ino while she confessed, "What can I say? The flirting, foreplay, and all that stuff was great, but it hurt... a lot."

Sakura knew of this fact, including that virgins often bleed after their first time. This was what she called the basics, and the furthest her mother explained to her without blushing or stammering in front of Sakura.

"So I concentrated on the kissing, since he was a good kisser, but I can tell he was more preoccupied in fucking me. To tell you the truth, I wanted the idiot off, even if he was a wonderful guy and all. Then I think he noticed my discomfort and inexperience, because that's when the magic started to happen."

Sakura waited for Ino to continue.

"I don't know how, but when he did it again, more slowly this time, I felt..._ jolts_ of pleasure." Ino stopped, trying to figure on how to word it. "It's hard to explain."

"So it felt good the second time?" asked Sakura curiously.

"I wouldn't say it was the second time since he was still in me, you know, but he did it differently I guess." It must have been truly something because Ino sighed in remembrance that could be mistaken for content, "And I guess one doesn't forget the first. I think about him sometimes but we haven't talked in two years."

Sakura also remembered him. He was dating Ino when they were fifteen. He was the usual suave guy with a nice personality, though he wasn't Sakura's type. He and Ino broke up after several weeks of dating.

"Let me tell you the first rule, Sakura," said Ino, interrupting Sakura's thoughts with the most serious tone she has ever heard from her. It grabbed Sakura's attention. The blue-eyed girl continued, "Never, and I mean never, let yourself become emotionally attached to some guy you just slept with."

Sakura let the words register but didn't quite understand, "Why?"

It was Ino's turn to sigh before answering, "Chances are that he would never see you again, refuse to see you, or use you repeatedly until he bores of you."

Sakura stayed silent.

"Your first will be unforgettable. And most girls often confuse that excitement and pleasure for something deeper. But it's not, unless you're in a serious relationship. And sometimes, not even that..." Ino trailed off with a distant look in her eyes.

Sakura remained silent, pondering what Ino said and how serious she sounded. It was like she was a different person and not the out-going girl she was known to be. That bastard really hurt her emotionally. Ino cried for weeks when it became apparent he only wanted her for pleasure, deceiving her with his charm, though she never talked about it with Sakura before. And even with all of that, Ino couldn't forget him?

"Anyway," yawned Ino, "I'm going to sleep. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," replied Sakura and thought more about Ino's words.

-

-

-

"This skirt is so cute!" squealed Ino as she showed it to Sakura.

"Ino, isn't it too short?"

"Are you blind, Sakura? This is perfect! I'm going to try it on so I'll be right back," said Ino quickly as she went to the changing rooms.

Said girl watched the direction in which her trusted friend headed off to. She sighed and looked through the clothes on rackets and display. She glanced at each clothing article, not liking any at all. _What size is this one? Zero? _Shaking her head, she went along to the next one. Some of the blouses were nice but exposed too much. Many consisted of low necklines to show off the bust and others showed off the back. Tight little shirts with words imprinted: _Sexy Babe, My Boyfriend is Out of Town, Love My Ass?_

She blushed a bit, put it back and moved on quickly. Maybe she'll look at jeans next — the shoe aisle caught her eye and lured her to it. Most of the shoes were cute and made it hard to choose which to try out first. She ignored the fact that she was terrible walking in them since her shoe collection consisted of flats because of her part-time job at the hospital. Those were the most efficient for lasting a day of running back and forth when there were emergencies, that's why she didn't care about Ino's opinion of them, which she said were utterly horrible. As she looked, she stopped in front of a pair of stilettos.

They were simple: black and with a rather high heel. Now, these, she was sure she wouldn't be able to walk in. What if she tripped and killed herself? Her hand picked one up, examining it closely before checking the price tag on the bottom of it. It wasn't as expensive as she thought it would be.

"If you're going to buy those heels, better get a gorgeous dress to go with it, forehead." Sakura looked to the voice and her eyes widened. "Well?" said Ino and twirled, "What do you think?"

"It's _definitely_ too short, pig."

Ino scoffed and looked at herself in a nearby mirror. The small red skirt barely covered her rear; yet it showed off her long legs, displaying them without any sense of decency. "I'll wear something under it." Sakura didn't think that would work. What if Ino dropped something and had to pick it up?

"Yeah, I'm buying it," Ino decided, "So are you going to look for a dress now?"

"No," said Sakura as she put the heels back on the row.

"Oh, hell no. You're going to get those heels! I'm tired of looking at your flats and that one pair of two centimeter so-called-heels. And I'm going to help you get a dress."

"But I don't need a new dress," complained Sakura as Ino already began searching.

"Yes, you do. What about this one? Nah, it'll clash with your hair."

Sakura looked at the bright pink dress that would have looked good on Ino instead, which was probably the reason Ino chose it in the first place. "We'll settle on three colors. Green, red or black," Ino searched more then stopped at one, "Try this one."

Sakura took the green silky material and looked at it. It was a strapless dress and not to mention, very short. "I don't think so. It looks like a towel."

"Fine," Ino snatched it, "I'll try it."

After half an hour, Sakura finally agreed to try a black dress on. Though it was halter top, she felt uneasy, but it was the most decent one out of the other hundred Ino picked out. Entering the dressing room, she removed her jacket and shirt along with her jeans. Slipping into the dress, she looked at herself. With the black, she noticed that her pink hair and green eyes were brighter. The dress stopped at her knees, an appropriate length, and it hugged her curves, making her look slimmer. It still exposed too much, she thought as she brought her shoulder forward so her head can observe backwards. Sakura reached to remove it when there was a knock.

"I know what you're thinking! I want to see it first before you take it off, forehead! I picked it out so I deserve to see it!"

The door slowly opened and green eyes narrowed, "Ino!"

Ino took this chance to go in by force, slamming the door shut before Sakura attempted to push her out. Ino gasped, "You look great, forehead! I'm surprised how well it fits!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Sakura but Ino dragged her closer to the mirror.

"You actually look normal! We should totally hang out tonight and have fun on the dance floor or something. Now gimme a twirl!"

Sakura complied while shaking her head, "I'm not getting this dress. And I'm not going anywhere—"

"Too bad, I already called the others and it's a girls' night. And that means you can't find some stupid excuse this time," Ino smiled widely.

"That's not fair!"

"Give me some credit, Sakura. I knew that you weren't going to agree so I wasn't going to tell you until later. Sneaky _and _smart of me, huh?"

Sakura scowled, especially when Ino told her that she made the grandma dress look sexy. _How the heck is this a grandma's dress?_

"Now hurry up so we could go home and get ready!"

Sakura didn't know how she ended up at the register paying for a new dress, which she started to regret, and a pair of high heels. The girls proceeded to head outside with shopping bags. Ino checked her cell phone while she chewed on some gum. As they walked, a couple of guys whistled at them. Sakura reddened while Ino multitasked by texting and smiling flirtingly at the guys.

"Hey, that one has a nice ass. I should get his number," said Ino while Sakura gaped.

"Ino!" she frantically whispered.

"What? I'm being honest!"

Sakura mentally shook her head and her hands closed her jacket to not expose anything when the wind picked up; she was wearing a t-shirt but didn't want to give the guys something to howl at, which they did anyway. She had been best friends with the blonde since they were five so she knew Ino was more social than her, even as the years went by, but at times it was hard to believe how _straightforward_ she was in situations.

"Ne, we should get some ice cream," suggested Ino, looking at the nearby shops.

"I thought you were on a diet," said Sakura confusingly.

"I am! But sometimes, I'm in need of indulgences. There's nothing wrong with that," giggled Ino and Sakura didn't miss the double meaning.

Walking and eating their ice cream cones, the girls briefly examined each shop. Ino's cell phone started buzzing and caused Sakura to look suspiciously at the uncaring Ino. The blonde never ignored her cell phone.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" asked Sakura, returning to her cone.

"Nah, probably just Shika-kun. I told him yesterday we needed some time off and he keeps calling."

Sakura looked up from her strawberry ice cream. "Why? I thought you loved him."

Ino took a lick of her vanilla, savoring it in her mouth as if stalling. She swallowed, "I do. But sometimes you tire of the same equipment after a while."

Sakura was a bit shocked, "What did he say?"

"I don't know. I left him a message explaining—"

"You didn't even tell him face to face?" said an astounded Sakura. _Then whom was she talking to last night?_

"It would have been much harder," Ino brushed off with her free hand and readjusted the bags hanging on her arm. Sakura studied her best friend not believing her. Ino raised her eyebrow. "Don't give me that look. I know what I'm doing. Seriously, you're like my mother sometimes. You really need to expand your way of living."

"What do you mean?"

"Just look at you, Sakura." Ino's hand and sky blue orbs motioned up and down at Sakura's body.

Sakura didn't get it. Was Ino implying something was on her clothes? "What?"

Ino halted, expecting Sakura to have that reaction. "You're turning eighteen in a couple of weeks and you're still a _virgin_."

Said girl blushed a dark red before glaring at her best friend. "Ino! Someone can hear you!"

"So? It's not like it's a _secret_," Ino empathized once again.

At this, Sakura was astonished, "What do you mean it's not a secret?"

The pretty blonde blinked, "The whole village knows that no one, and I mean _absolutely_ NO ONE, has gotten into your pants—"

"_Ino!_" said a scandalized Sakura, who only turned a darker shade of red. Her emerald eyes searched around, looking for anyone that might have heard.

"Oh, calm down! It's not like anyone is listening!" Ino rolled her eyes, "And like I said, everyone knows about your sexual experience, or should I say, the lack of sexu—"

"Would you stop saying that in public?" hissed Sakura angrily.

"Stop saying what?" Ino said slyly, not resisting the chance to tease her best friend.

"_That!_"

"I still don't understand which part you're talking about. The part that no one is listening or that you don't have any sexual—" Sakura made a small noise, as to acknowledge what was asked, but Ino continued anyway, "—experience whatsoever?"

"Ino!"

"Sakura!"

"Stop it!"

"Stop what?"

"QUIT IT!"

Ino started laughing hysterically, "You're so fun to piss off, Billboard brow!"

"I'm going to kill you!" threatened Sakura, cuing Ino to start running but still was laughing her head off.

"Shit, my feet hurt like hell!" exclaimed Ino when they slowed on the sidewalk and dropped the bags on the ground. "That's the last time I'm insulting you in heels. You run faster than me!"

"Not my fault you chose to wear heels that tall," smiled Sakura, her inner celebrating in triumph. _Take that pig!_ "Who else is coming?"

"Only Tenten. Hinata cancelled," said Ino resting against the wall, "Don't get any ideas though! She has this family reunion crap she has to attend."

Hinata was so lucky! Well, to some extent, since Hinata mentioned her family was scary, which was strange.

Ino stood and picked up her bags, "I have to go. I'll call you and tell you what time we're going."

"Sure," agreed Sakura and picked hers up too. Both girls began walking in different directions, living in opposite sides of the village. Ino wanted to live somewhere closer but the cheapest and not so rundown apartments were in the east.

"By the way, I'm starting to see through this shy act of yours! I bet you're as horny as me!" laughed Ino from a distance, "With the things you asked me yesterday, I bet!"

"What are you talking about?" yelled Sakura, face hot, "You're the one that wanted me to ask you!" _How dare she? _Inner Sakura made a fist. "Ino, are you listening?!"

The blonde was already out of sight.

-

-

"Stupid pig," muttered Sakura, dumping both her purse and shopping bag on her bed.

Her computer gave a beep, signaling that she had a new message. It was from Ino: _**'Hey, billboard brow! Come 2 my place. I have an idea on where 2 go tonite! It will probably be wise not 2 tell ur parents. See ya!'**_

"She better not have it at _that_ nightclub. We're minors so she can't expect us to get in." Sakura remembered the last time Ino suggested they do that. It did not end well.

Sakura arrived home five minutes ago. Her father was still at work while her mother was preparing something in the kitchen with the television on loud volume. Sakura could clearly hear the exaggerated acting of the actors in the soap opera.

She couldn't leave just like that again since she was at Ino's yesterday and part of today. Maybe she'll come up with something to tell her parents on why she would be out late tonight. Meanwhile, she decided to take a shower, not believing she agreed to buy that dress, which is now hanging in the bathroom. It was the most daring thing she wore all her life, excluding the diapers when she was a baby of course. She scoffed when she remembered the conversation earlier. There was nothing wrong with being a virgin. Just because Ino wasn't one for the past three years didn't mean she had to lose hers.

She had ideals; some were perhaps due to the books she read that influenced her intake on a relationship. She was certain that her virginity belonged to the man she was going to marry and lovemaking only happens during their wedding night. Of course, even with these morals, girls her age still talked to her like it was the most casual thing in the world. They talked about how they met hot guys and the fun they had with them. The ones with boyfriends complained because of how they treated them and such. They got into arguments, caused silent treatments that would last for days, and on the verge of splitting up. Yet some stayed together, and she didn't know, until later, that it was because of the makeup sex they had.

Ino had complained to her about all her boyfriends. The latest was Shikamaru and Sakura had no idea how someone so different from Ino was her boyfriend. They always fought like a married couple over the smallest of things and Sakura was sure those two were meant to be, despite witnessing several couples fighting, Ino and Shikamaru weren't entirely serious about it. So it was still a disbelief that Ino wanted time off. She had a perfect guy, why would she want someone else?

Sakura sighed as she washed her hair. It was ironic that she knew about all the problems in a relationship but she never had one —the few dates she went on didn't count, not wanting to remember them at all— or even had a boyfriend before.

She knew she was pretty, not to be egoistic or anything, because of the fact that many guys flirted with her on occasions. She was offered dates by all types of boys but she declined all, set in her mind that it would get out of hand somehow. Even if she has never been in contact with the opposite sex _in that way_, she wasn't entirely naïve.

Ino spent most their conversations talking about her personal life. Ino was the queen of gossip but she loved talking about her life more than anyone else's. Ino's descriptions about what she did on most nights were, well, difficult to_ not_ visualize.

In fact, the things Ino brought up were enough to make Sakura blush tomato red. There was so much freedom when one exploits a sexual relationship. Sometimes, she thought Ino incapable of doing what she claimed. Ino had laughed saying, "In the heat of the moment, not only do you act on passion but you tend to pick up a few skills as well."

Yet it wasn't all because she knew that boys were only interested in sex. She admitted that there were a handful of good looking ones, but none that sparked her entire attention and qualified the standards what she was looking for. Also admittedly, though she never mentioned it to anyone, she didn't know what she was searching for half the time. Every boy she met seemed the same type. There was no one that gave her butterflies, only feeling the flutter when she was incredibly nervous or afraid.

After putting her head under the showerhead to rinse the shampoo, she proceeded to wash her body in a haste manner. Her hand washed her stomach before going up to her breasts. Her mind drifted, thinking about Ino's detailed adventures.

What would it feel like if a guy brought her close in an embrace, letting their bodies touch before rubbing her breasts in a massage-like manner? And then using his mouth to cover her pink, swollen nipples to softly suck? What would it feel like being touched so sensually? His hand trailing up her bare back while the other reached down. Her hand lowered to wash her thighs, accidentally touching her most private area and swiftly sent her the images she visualized about a man plunging in and out of her in total ecstasy—

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock. "Sakura! Can you please hurry? I have to use the bathroom!"

Her mother's voice snapped her out of that shameful thinking and she was automatically left with a feeling of being caught doing something that shouldn't be done. "All right! I'll be out in a minute!" said Sakura as a blush rose, even if she was by herself with no one watching. She was shocked at what she had imagined just a few seconds ago.

Turning the water off, she grabbed the towel, wrapping herself as she stepped out. Not bothering to dry completely, she grabbed her clothes and opened the door. Her mother rushed in, "Sweetie, could you tell me when the commercial break is over? I don't want to miss my favorite show."

Sakura nodded as the door closed. Well, guess she would have to stand, dripping water onto the carpet in the living room. She was used to her mother's obsession over soap operas, always rushing everything to sit on the couch at the direct second when it began. Sakura remembered sitting with her mother watching it too when she was about six, though she really didn't understand what was going on. So it perplexed her when her mother would give a gasp before covering her eyes when there was a kiss or something of that simple nature. What was weirder was when her mother covered her own eyes, telling her, "Don't look. It's grownup stuff."

Even now, she didn't understand the exaggeration. It was a kiss. Nothing more. The show's theme song came on, "Kaa-san!"

"Coming!" shouted her mother as a toilet flushed.

Sakura had given up watching soap operas since ALL centered on the same plot, with the same type of character with the same love problem that went through the same obstacles before it concluded with the same ending. Sometimes, she wished one of the main characters would die a painful death at the end. That would be more interesting than the usual wedding finale. The ones that were mildly entertaining were when the leading male would somehow end up drunk, sleeps with the female villain, who in turn tricks him into thinking he got her pregnant to separate him from the main female of the show and cause a whole series of unbelievable events.

"I can't believe he still hasn't noticed it's not his son!" said her mother, wholly focusing on what was happening. Oh, so this was one of the shows. Sakura looked away from the little boy playing with a man while a woman from a distance watched in sorrow. This could be a good time to tell her mother.

"Mom, Ino asked me to help her at the flower shop today delivering some orders. Can I go?"

Her parents weren't fond of Ino as of late, meaning when she and Ino became teenagers. Ino's form of dress and open attitude were not impressive, so it took much convincing to let her sleepover yesterday. Furthermore, her parents weren't sure that it would be safe since Ino didn't live with her parents anymore. It hadn't always been like that. Sakura's parents were overjoyed when she met Ino, finally having a friend. She hoped her mother would be deeply engrossed in her soap opera to say yes.

"It's all right with me, honey. What time are you coming home?"

Argh. Sakura had wanted to avoid this question. She tucked in her towel securely before answering, "I don't know. There are many orders today all over town."

Her mother gasped. Sakura looked to the screen. The man with the kid had caught up with the woman, who was watching them, after she ran once he realized she was there. She was apologizing but he hushed her up with a kiss.

"Cover your eyes, Sakura!"

"Kaa-san! I'm old enough to see it. It's just a kiss!"

Her mother didn't seem to think so when the kiss became passionate. Oh yes, some customs in some shows might have changed since she was six. Before she ordered her out, Sakura went to her room, feeling chilly. She dressed in a shirt and jeans, carefully folding her new dress into a large handbag along with her stilettos. There was no way she would leave like that, obviously.

Ino was chatting away on her phone while Sakura kept glancing in the mirror. The black dress still looked the same when she first tried it, but somehow she wasn't feeling comfortable. Her pink hair was down, so it would cover some of her back because she felt so... naked.

"Change of plans," said Ino after she hung up, "There's this party that I heard will be better than any club tonight."

"I don't know," began Sakura unsurely.

"It'll be fun. Come on, let's see what I can do about that dull hair of yours." Ino walked to her dresser, picking a brush up.

"My hair isn't dull..."

Ino shot her a look.

"Okay, it's not _that_ dull."

Hours later, evening disappearing into night, they walked out the door. Ino was in a miniskirt and top with her hair up. Sakura followed in the black dress and stilettos. Her pink hair was up in a messy twist with pink tendrils framing her face. She wasn't thrilled with the hairstyle but Ino insisted that it would look better up. "How are we going to get there, pig?"

"We walk, duh."

"This late?"

"It's not late. Besides we'll both kick ass if we need to."

Sakura doubted she would be able to kick in a dress and heels. But if it was necessary, it will have to do. She and Ino were not helpless girls, having practiced self-defense in a karate center when they were thirteen.

They arrived at a packed house, Ino walked straight in with Sakura behind her. Emerald eyes were greeted with several sights: there were people lounging around drinking or smoking, a majority dancing, groups having loud conversations left to right, playing —gambling— cards, and others were heatedly making out with each other.

"You brought me to a-an _orgy_?" Sakura cringed at the word.

Ino stopped, turned to give her a full-blown stare. "This isn't an orgy. Not everyone is butt naked and screwing each other's brains out against the wall or on the kitchen counter or the—"

"I get it!" Sakura said quickly as her hands covered her ears before she knew what she was doing.

"Did you want to go to one though?" Ino asked loudly for Sakura to hear through her hands.

"NO!"

Perhaps she said it too piercingly because the people around them started giving her confused and jeering looks, thinking she was crazy. "Can we um... go now?" she said lowering her hands and acted like she didn't just do that.

Ino shook her finger back and forth. "Nope! We just got here! At least try to have some fun! It won't kill you to loosen up."

And with that, Sakura continued to follow the blonde who hugged people she knew. Ino was fairly known among their age group. Sakura didn't recognize anyone until Tenten appeared in front of them with a cup in her hand.

"What took you so long?" asked Tenten.

"Forehead here walks so slow with heels. Who figured?" said Ino sarcastically, and then eyed the cup.

Tenten did a double take. "Wow. I didn't know you could look like that Sakura! Very pretty!"

"Thanks?" replied Sakura shyly, not accustomed to compliments unless it was at her job.

"Hey babe," said a brown-haired guy next to Ino, "Wanna dance?"

"Want to get me a drink first?" said Ino teasingly and trailing her finger on his jaw. He flashed a flirty smile, white teeth in view. "Sure," he agreed and went in the opposite direction.

"Ino, you got to tell me your secret," Tenten said as the three watched the guy get a cup.

"All right, which one?" laughed Ino.

Tenten joined the laughter. "How do you get guys to do want you want?"

"Confidence. Simple and effective. Though at times, it's required to make them believe they have power because then it affects their ego and how they _play_ in bed." Ino's eyes were on her boy, observing him to determine if he was worthy to have fun with.

The guy came back with a cup and handed it to Ino. He spotted the other two and nodded his head at them before giving his attention to the blonde. Obviously he was only interested in Ino. _At least he isn't the type to want to conquer three girls at once,_ thought Sakura.

Ino took some sips —Sakura figured it wasn't punch— before she took his arm, pulling him to the dancing crowd, "You girls have fun!"

_Fun doing what?_ It wasn't like there was something interesting to do. Sakura watched the other dancing pairs that were grinding their bodies together and hands groping. Tenten did the same, sipping her cup but lightly bobbed her head to the music. Even though Sakura didn't know Tenten very well, there was a sort of familiarity. Tenten was known to be tomboyish, not into these things... at one point. She had recently turned nineteen so it must be normal to try new things.

"I love this song!" said Tenten as an upbeat track came into play, "I'm going to find a dancing partner."

Sakura watched Tenten leave and head off to the direction where Ino went. A few people moved and Sakura could see Ino sandwiched between two boys having the time of her life.

Sighing, Sakura went to the refreshment table feeling a bit thirsty. She eyed the soda bowl, remembering how eagerly Ino drank it. Most definitely it could be spiked with alcohol and she wasn't going to take that risk. Deciding she had enough of the pounding music, she walked to another part of the house. Unfortunately, there were couples heatedly kissing around her, making noises composed of grunts and moans. She looked for somewhere else to go.

Her emerald orbs saw a glass door leading to the back yard, she quickly walked to it, avoiding bumping into anyone, not wanting to 'disturb' the couples. Once outside, there didn't seem to be a person in sight. The glowing pool surely would have attracted some people. Sighing again, she walked down the steps, reprimanding herself for being here less than ten minutes and already hating it.

Why did she bother to come if she was going to be left alone? She would have preferred a nightclub because at least there would be somewhere to sit and some sort of proper conduct that limited horny teenagers from doing certain things in public. She lied to her mother for this? As she thought, her legs took her on the pathway along the pool, causing her reflection on the clear waters.

Her feet began to hurt. So much for being a cute pair of heels, but they were torturing her toes!

Closing her eyes, she could have been doing something else, perhaps at home watching television with her mother, if she was allowed to. Sure it sounded boring, but that idea was better than being here in a place where she didn't know anyone, and the ones she did know were too busy wanting to have fun on their own. Sakura wanted to have fun too, so why was it different for her? She struggled with the strap and slightly swayed. If she had known she would be wasting a night of wearing her new dress and heels, she rather had come in casual clothing. It would have been more comfortable and less hassle.

She started to slip the shoe off with her hand when her other foot jerked from the uneven weight, making her lose balance. Gasping, her body turned in slow motion, gravity pulling her to the side. She was going to fall into the pool! And with that thought, her eyes snapped open, blinded by the water, but a hand suddenly grabbed her arm and managed to stop her as other settled on her waist, turning her back around.

Her senses tingled both in surprise and wonder as a warm body covered her front, arms holding her in an embrace. Her nose was invaded with the smell of cologne; invigorating her senses and making her feel a bit light-headed. Bottle green eyes took longer to register what was happening, even if it was sight that she experienced first.

She was looking at a pale, handsome face. Strands of dark, soft looking hair moved forward, adorning his face but what was more alluring were onyx eyes. She never had seen such black eyes, able to almost see her reflection, and filled with a mysterious—

Realization kicked in. A man was holding her and she was staring. His hand had somehow moved and rested on her lower back for better support. They were still at an angle, she closest to the water. He had saved her from falling in. She opened her mouth to thank him, instead her legs shifted uncomfortably, also comprehending how careless she had been. As she moved, his hand on her back began to retreat, focusing more on his hold on her arm as he straightened up, bringing her away from the pool.

Forgetting that one of her heels was unstrapped, her foot came out of it, making her stagger in his grasp and she emitted a small scream as her hands grabbed onto his shirt, pulling him. He mustn't have expected it because he tried to grab her in a more secure hold while standing at the same time. The confusion and imbalance made their bodies tilt, her face hit his shoulder, and both tipped over into the water. A loud splash drowned her scream.

The water was ice cold, stabbing her body and face like little needles. She had fallen backwards with a heavy body on top of hers, though he had tried to twist sideways so he wouldn't land on her. Once underwater, she panicked because she did not know how to swim. Her head surfaced as she began coughing and trying to catch her breath. Luckily, where she fell wasn't so deep, so she hurriedly walked with difficulty towards the stairs, not bothering to look at the guy who surfaced besides her.

Climbing out, her skin was hit with the cold bitterness of night air and it instantly made her teeth chatter. It was an awful feeling, including the fact that her drenched dress clung to her, adding extra weight. Goosebumps appeared on her arms when the wind blew, harassing her sensitive body.

The sound of him traveling through the water made her turn around. His wet locks were down his face quite teasingly. But judging by the somewhat stoic look on his face, he did not look happy. She looked down embarrassingly when she noticed his candid stare that rivaled her own. It seemed that he doesn't like being stared at. And at that same moment, something else became apparent.

"Um..." she began, not daring to face him.

She did not see him take a look at her when he reached the top, stopping next to her. The ground they were standing on changed in color, making a puddle. She focused on that. "My shoe..."

He looked down as well and indeed a shoe was missing. She raised her head when he didn't say anything. His lips were in a grim line, onyx eyes moved back to the water with a hesitant expression. He definitely did not look happy.

"That's all right. I'll get it," she said, not wanting to cause him the trouble. It was her fault in the first place.

The toes of her naked foot scarcely touched the icy water when he spoke.

"No. Stay there."

She wasn't sure what froze her movements: the fact that he was actually thinking of going back in there or the surprising deep, melodious sound of his voice. Her head snapped to him just in time to see him dive in. Not having to wait long, he resurfaced and swam to the stairs. She was in a trance as he trudged out of the water, heading towards her. She watched the water droplets shining on his hair and face like tiny crystals.

She was still in the trance when his arm extended, showing her the shoe, her mind snapping at her to take it before he thought she was weird or something.

Slowly taking the black heel, wanting to curse at it and thank him, her gaze rested on his face. Her mind went blank. _Say something!_ Her inner screamed.

She snapped out of it. Almost. "Thanks..."

Their eyes met, jade and onyx lingered, even after both their arms fell to the side forgotten. The wind picked up, playing with their soaked hair and causing more droplets to fall. And she knew it wasn't the cold air that made her shiver this time.

-

-

-

**TBC**


End file.
